Mucho más que un sueño
by Celi-chii
Summary: ¿Un sueño? Náh, mucho más que eso. Two shot. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Le encantaba ese hombre. Lo tenía todo: belleza, simpatía, esa forma de ser que te hacía reír en los momentos más oportunos y que te apoyaba en los momentos serios… Simplemente, era perfecto. Sin embargo ella, ¿qué tenía? Inseguridad, tartamudeos, una difícil forma de ser para poder entablar una conversación… ¿Qué posibilidades tenía con él, ese rubio que la volvía loca, que la hipnotizaba con el oro de sus cabellos y la ahogaba en esos dos mares? No, ninguna, estaba claro.

Hinata estaba en la playa junto a todos los amigos. Habían hecho una quedada aquella mañana y mientras ellos nadaban y jugaban ella se sentaba en una hamaca a _disfrutar _del día. Llevaba un bikini negro y una especie de pareo por encima. Miraba con tranquilidad la diversión que se traían entre manos los chicos en el agua. Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto nadaban en el mar junto a algunos más, mientras que Shikamaru, Temari, Neji y Tenten jugaban al voley.

Miraba a aquel chico que le quitaba el hipo… ¡dios, se veía tan sexy! Aquel bañador rojo le sentaba genial, y dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo. Tenía unos buenos músculos, y ver todas las gotas caer así por su abdomen era algo demasiado tortuoso para la ojiperla. Pero al pensar que aquel hombre nunca sería suyo era en verdad triste y deprimente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del calos que el sol la proporcionaba, asimilando que el amor y ella nunca habían sido almas gemelas. A los pocos minutos sintió como unas gotas que le caían a los pies, y cuando se quitó sus gafas de sol para ver qué era casi le da un infarto al ver que aquel rubio estaba ahí, en frente suya, chorreando agua y sonriendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- Hola Hinata-chan.

- Hola Naruto-kun… - Dijo la ojiperla intentando recuperarse de aquel impacto.

- ¿No te bañas? – Dijo él con su típica sonrisa.

- No, gracias, no me va demasiado el agua - ¿Qué no le iba? ¡Por supuesto que le iba! Hacía un calor asfixiante. Lo que no quería era tener que ir con él, seguro caería desmayada, o ahogada, o quién sabe que otra situación embarazosa la depararía el destino.

- Oh, vamos, estás muy sola aquí. ¡Además el agua está buenísima! – Dijo dando ánimos.

- No, de verdad, no tengo ganas – mintió de nuevo la ojiperla.

- ¡Ey, Naruto! ¡Vamos a empezar la carrera! ¿Vienes? – Decía Sasuke dentro del agua junto a Sakura y los demás.

- ¡No, empezar sin mí, ya lo haré luego! – Gritó el rubio.

- Pero Naruto-kun, si tú quer… Naruto, ¿qué haces? – Decía una apenada ojiperla al ver que el rubio había puesto una toalla a su lado y se había sentado.

- Si tú no te bañas yo tampoco. Me quedaré y te haré compañía. – ante esto la peliazul se sonrojó, pero no replicó más. La idea de que Naruto se quedara a acompañarla la gustaba, y mucho.

- Gracias Naruto-kun – respondió una agradecida ojiperla.

La tarde pasó rápido. Mientras los demás pasaban el rato jugando en el mar, Naruto y Hinata lo pasaron bien fuera, ¡y vaya si se divirtieron! Hinata no paraba de reír, Naruto decía cada cosa que era para mandarlas a programas de comedia. Por su parte, Naruto disfrutaba de la compañía de la ojiperla, se sentía tan bien con ella…

Al anochecer, regresaron al albergue que habían alquilado todos para pasar allí las vacaciones. Las chicas se fueron a cambiar a una zona, y los chicos a otra. A las diez, estaban cenando y conversando.

- Oh, rayos, me he dejado el bolso en la playa – Decía Sakura cuando todos se disponían a irse a dormir.

- Tranquila, iré yo, de todas formas no tengo mucho sueño – Se ofreció la ojiperla.

- Te acompaño, está demasiado oscuro – Dijo el rubio poniéndose al lado de la ojiperla sonriendo.

- No es necesario si no quieres… - dijo, aunque lo que más quería era que el rubio la acompañase.

- Claro que quiero, vamos – Y así, salieron en busca del bolso de Sakura.

Anduvieron un rato por la playa con linternas.

- Qué despistada es Sakura-chan – murmuraba el rubio.

- Sí, pero aún así es una buena persona… Sasuke es afortunado de tenerla.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Hubo un tiempo en que me gustó – y lo dijo, ese tema que a la ojiperla le dolía demasiado -, pero se quedó en un capricho, nada más. Ahora he descubierto que tengo a alguien mucho mejor a mi lado, aunque sepa que ella no estaría dispuesta a estar conmigo – esto alivió a Hinata, pero la siguió entristeciendo, ya que aunque no fuera Sakura, había otra.

- Ah, ¿sí? Y… ¿quién es la afortunada? – preguntó triste.

- Pues… es una buena persona. Es hermosa, amable, gentil y sabe pararme los pies cuando hago algo demasiado precipitado. Me encanta hacerla reír, ya que tiene la risa más bonita del mundo, es como un dulce canto de sirena. Y sé que suena algo cursi dicho por un chico, pero para mí es la mujer perfecta.

- Qué suerte tiene esa chica… deberías decírselo.

- No sé si me correspondería.

- Cualquiera podría corresponderte. No creo que esa chica sea tan tonta como para decirte que no.

- Sí tienes razón – dijo el rubio mucho más animado. – En ese caso… - paró a la ojiperla y la volteó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella – creo que lo haré… La cogeré del mentón así – la cogió del mentón y la miró a los ojos -, la miraré a los ojos y la diré que es la más bella del mundo entero, y que la amo con todo mi corazón – y dicho esto la besó. Hinata se sentía en las nubes, ¡Naruto la estaba besando! Pero… un momento… él ha dicho que ya le gustaba otra. ¡Sólo estaba jugando con ella!

- ¡Apártate! – gritó empujando al ojiazul hacia atrás.

- Pero, yo creí… - intentaba decir el rubio desconcertado.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué podías utilizarme como a cualquiera mientras sigues enamorado de esa chica que te gusta? – gritó la ojiperla desesperada - ¿Qué iba a dejar que jugaras conmigo ahora y luego me dejaras plantada? Oh no Naruto, no lo permitiré. ¡Una cosa es que me ames y otra muy diferente es que juegues conmigo de esa forma! ¿Te parece bonito jugar con mis sentimientos así, sabiendo que te amo? ¡Porque cuando me has ido contando esa historia yo me iba rompiendo por dentro y me lo he callado, pero ya no aguanto más!

El rubio la mirada sorprendido con la boca abierta durante unos segundos - ¿Me amas?

La ojiperla cogió un rojo violento de color de piel, y toda aquella furia que había consumido hace unos momentos desapareció para dar paso a una vergüenza terrible.

- Bu-bueno, yo…

- ¡Me amas! ¡Me amas! Y no lo niegues Hinata porque lo has dicho – decía el rubio alegre y riendo acercándose a la ojiperla – Con respecto a lo otro me has entendido mal. Aquella chica de la que hablaba eras tú.

- ¿Qué? – su cara no tenía precio. En su vida había pasado tanto bochorno como aquella noche. Un momento… ¿la amaba? Todas esas cosa bonitas, ¿eran para ella? Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos de la pura felicidad, pero no se hizo demasiadas ilusiones, porque presentía que dentro de nada iba a salir una cámara de un árbol y le iban a decir "¡Pillada!", estaba segura - ¿De verdad? Pero… si tú…

- Yo te amo a ti Hinata. Te llevo amando desde hace mucho. Desde que me resigné a escoger a Sakura empecé a observarte. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esas carcajadas tan divertidas que das cuando algo te causa mucha gracia. Y aunque no lo creas sé mucho de ti: sé que te gusta llevar los zapatos y las chaquetas del mismo color porque dices que si no vas en ridículo. Sé que te gusta el brécol, pero siempre que puedes te echas un poco de bechamel por encima para que quede más sabroso. Sé que te gusta llevar prendas cómodas ya que piensas que la comodidad es lo mejor ante todo. Sé que te encantan los animales y que en cuanto tengas un buen sueldo te encantaría comprarte un perro, no cualquiera, un pastor alemán tu favorito – esto había pillado totalmente por sorpresa a la ojiperla – Y sé que amas y que si me correspondes juro amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

- Yo… no sé que decir… - la ojiperla ya lloraba de la emoción y la felicidad.

- No digas nada – dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios – simplemente déjate llevar – y sin más la besó. La ojiperla le correspondió. Un beso dulce, de película. El rubio mordió suavemente los labios de la ojiperla y ésta, entendiendo, entreabrió sus labios dejando que la lengua del ojiazul la inspeccionara y jugara con la de ella. Al separarse estaba sonrojada, pero sobretodo sonriente, igual que él.

- Te amo… pero tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño y vaya a despertar en cualquier momento.

- Shh… - dijo él limpiando las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas – ningún sueño, ni el más bonito de todos, se acerca lo más mínimo a este momento. Ahora sólo existimos tú y yo – y la volvió a besar, esta vez con mucha más pasión, como si la necesitara de manera vital, como si ese fuera el último beso… aunque aún quedaran muchos más.

Y así, cogieron el bolso por el que habían salido y partieron hacia la casa, mucho más felices de lo que habían salido, mucho más contentos, mucho más amados el uno por el otro. Porque eso no era un sueño, no… era mucho más que eso.

**¡Nuevo fic! **

**Bueno, en realidad one-shot. Sé que debería estar terminando "La vida entre los flashes", pero es que tenía esta idea en mente y la tenía que sacar. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún review. Si es así, a lo mejor me planteo hacer epílogo, pero por el momento se quedará así. **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- ¡Mami, mami, mira lo que me ha regalado papá! – decía una pequeña entrando corriendo en la cocina, donde se encontraba Hinata preparando la cena. Tenía el cabello moreno, con toques azulados, igual que su madre; sin embargo sus ojos eran clavados al padre. Azules, como el mar. Y además tenía esas dos marquitas en las mejillas que caracterizaban tanto al rubio, y que le hacían verse una niña mucho más hiperactiva.

**- **Oh, ¿qué te ha regalado cariño? – preguntó dulcemente la ojiperla agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

-¡Este vestido! – dijo la niña mostrándole un precioso vestido verde con toques rosados – ¡Dice que cuando me las pongo me veré más hermosa de lo que soy, tanto como tú!

- Pues claro que sí cariño, tú estás guapa con todo – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Y papá? – dijo levantando la cabeza.

- Ahora venía, es que cuando me ha traído me ha dicho que tenía que ir a por una sorpresa para ti – al momento la niña se tapó la boca con las manos y bajó la cabeza - ¡Ups! Pues ya no será una sorpresa…

- ¿El qué me has dicho? Es que no te he escuchado… - dijo fingiendo la ojiperla para que su hija no se sintiera mal por desvelarle el secreto.

- ¡Oh! Eh… ¡nada mamá! ¡Buenas noches! – y corriendo y riendo se fue hacia su habitación a dormir mientras la ojiperla la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Mm… ¿una sorpresa? ¿Qué será? – murmuró la ojiperla para sí.

Al cabo de unos minutos se oyó la cerradura sonar, y se pudo ver a un rubio apuesto, mucho más trabajado que años anteriores, entrar por la puerta con las manos por la espalda, intentando esconder algo.

La ojiperla ahogó un grito cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban con un cálido abrazo. Al ver que era su marido se tranquilizó y sonrió, ya que con la comida no lo había oído llegar.

- Buenas noches amor – dijo éste con dulzura, depositando un suave beso en el cuello de la peliazul, haciendo que a esta se le erizaran los cabellos.

- Buenas noches Naruto-kun – dijo sonriendo sonrojada, haciendo que Naruto la amara cada vez más. Le encantaba ver cómo Hinata había acabado con la timidez, pero le encantaba aún más ver que todavía guardaba un poco para él - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Muy cansado, no veía la hora de regresar.

- Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, estás demasiado estresado – dijo la Hyuga preocupada.

- Tranquila, lo único que necesito son mimos… ¿conoces a alguien que me los pueda dar? – dijo inocentemente besándole la cara con dulces roces.

- Mm… déjame pensar… Yo creo que a la vecina le sobran – dijo bromeando y riendo haciendo que el rubio la siguiera al poco tiempo.

- No, gracias. A mí me van más las que son… cómo decirlo… como tú – y la besó con pasión, haciendo que la ojiperla le correspondiera igual de impaciente que él - ¿Sabes? Te he traído algo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡No me digas! – dijo irónicamente Hinata.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho verdad? – dijo el rubio suspirando – Bueno, pues aquí tienes. – y antes de que la ojiperla reaccionara sacó de su espalda un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, flores favoritas de la Hyuga. Olían de maravilla, y tenían una pinta de haberlas sacado del mejor jardín del mundo.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, Naruto, son preciosas! – dijo la chica cogiéndolas y oliéndolas.

- Lo sé. Las vi de camino a casa y pensé en ti y en lo hermosa que te verías con ellas. Además, sé que son tus favoritas, ¿y por qué no le voy a hacer a mi mujer un regalo? ¡Es mi mujer! – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Cada día te amo más Naruto – dijo abrazándolo para después besarlo con fuerza siendo correspondida por éste.

- Sí… pero esto tiene un precio, ¿sabes? – dijo sensualmente mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a la ojiperla, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara, pero de igual manera se excitara más.

- Bueno, pues tú sólo pídemelo… y yo te lo daré – dijo la ojiperla muy cerca de sus labios.

- Sabía que me complacerías – dijo besándola y llevándola a su recámara, donde pasarían otra de esas noches pasionales en las que se demostraban todo… ¿y quién sabe? Tal vez esta vez podrían darle un hermanito a Yuki.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí!<strong>

**Dijisteis que os gustó mi fic, y doy muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, así que para recompensaros os he hecho el epílogo. Y lo sé… es algo corto, pero los estudios no me dan para más. Y de nuevo gracias a los que leen mis historias. ¡Un beso para todos! ¡Nos vemos en "La vida entre los flashes"! **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
